


Learning to Be Weak

by marvelfics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Percy Jackson, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfics/pseuds/marvelfics
Summary: Percy hadn't thought about Gabe in years. All it takes is one trip to the fridge to make it all come rushing back.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson/Gabe Ugliano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 725





	Learning to Be Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Percy Jackson fic, so I'm super excited to share it. I know this isn't exactly canon, but it's definitely an interesting(and heartbreaking) possibility. This is somewhat canon-divergent. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Hey! You don’t get to make fun!” Leo shot back. “It’s not easy being this sexy.” He did a strange body roll and the group dissolved into laughter. The Argo II was sailing on course, and Coach Hedge was manning the helm. The seven demigods all sat around eating dinner and exchanging stories. Their quest was serious, and the gravity of their situation weighed heavily on them, so it felt nice to let loose for a night. 

Percy watched Annabeth as she laughed. Her smile lit up her face and her blond curls bounced. Annabeth turned and saw him staring. She grinned and squeezed his hand tight. Percy felt a fierce wave of protectiveness roll over him. No matter what, he would never let anything happen to her. 

A loud bang came from upstairs, possibly the deck. The group exchanged glances. 

“I’ll go check,” Percy and Jason said in unison.

“Uh oh, battle of testosterone,” Piper muttered. Everybody chuckled.

Percy’s chair was closest to the door. He rose to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Percy left the room and started up the stairs to the top deck of the ship. Once he reached the doorway, he stopped and listened. All he could hear was the gentle hum of the ship’s engine. Percy wrapped his hand around Riptide in his pocket and opened the door slowly. It was just Coach Hedge, taking practice swings with his baseball bat. Percy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Everything okay up here, Coach? We heard something.”

Coach Hedge whirled around. “Oh, it’s just you. Yeah, just dropped my bat. I haven’t seen a thing. Even if a monster came, I’m sure I’m enough to scare it away.” He did an odd chopping motion with the bat. 

Percy raised an eyebrow. “You’re right. Let us know if you need anything.” Percy smiled and jogged down the steps, eager to join his friends again. 

When he entered, all eyes fell on him. “It’s fine,” he said casually. “Coach dropped his baseball bat.”

Everybody smiled and visibly relaxed. Percy made his way back to the table.

“Percy, on your way back can you grab me a soda from the fridge?” Jason called. 

“Yeah.” 

“How much do you wanna bet Coach Hedge was spinning his bat like a baton when it dropped?” Leo joked.

Percy swung the fridge door open. He froze. There was something about Jason’s voice. Something about the way he opened the door. Something about the cans staring him in the face. In an instant, it all came flooding back. 

_ “Hey, kid! Are you deaf or something?” Gabe’s voice boomed from the couch. “I said get me a beer!” _

_ Percy scrambled off his chair and into the kitchen. He hastily grabbed a beer can from the fridge and brought it to Gabe. _

_ Gabe snatched it and opened it. Percy watched in horror as bubbles started to escape. He flinched when Gabe turned to him.  _

_ “What did you do, shake it?” he yelled. Gabe’s hand came flying faster than Percy could dodge. It smacked him hard in the side of the head. Percy stumbled backward a few steps and retreated into the kitchen.  _

_ “I knew you were dumb, but I didn’t know you were that stupid!” _

“Percy! Percy!” a voice was calling from far away. Percy slowly came back to reality. He rose to his feet, heart hammering in his chest. 

Leo’s ever-present smile slowly faded from his face. 

“You okay, Percy?” Frank asked. Soon, Annabeth was at his side. 

“Y-yeah, I… I don’t know what happened,” Percy stammered. 

“Are you hurt? Sick?” Annabeth asked.

“I just got really dizzy for a second. I’m gonna go lie down.”

As Percy walked away, he could feel all the eyes on him. He was grateful when he reached the hallway. 

“But Jason wanted a soda!” Leo said, a feeble attempt at a joke. 

“Leo!” Hazel scolded. 

After what seemed like hours, Percy made it to his room. He closed the door and crouched on the floor. He gasped for air, trying his best to get a breath in. His ears were ringing and his mind was racing. Percy raked his hands through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories that kept pulsing.

He was dimly aware of a knock on his door. “Percy? Are you in there?”

Annabeth. Percy blinked the tears from his eyes and fought to keep his voice steady, despite his panting. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

A beat of silence. “Can I open the door?”   


Percy coughed once and struggled to answer. “Yeah.” He dropped his head into his lap.

The door slowly creaked open and Annabeth entered. She bit back a gasp and crouched down next to Percy.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Percy choked out. “I can’t breathe.”

Each breath caught in his throat just before it could reach his lungs. His heart was beating so fast he feared he would pass out. That would scare Annabeth to death.

“Percy, just try and take a deep breath. Focus on my voice,” Annabeth said. Percy pulled his knees tighter to his chest and inhaled a shaky breath.

“Good, Percy, just like that.” Slowly, after many minutes of Annabeth’s coaching, Percy’s breathing returned to normal. His heart still raced, and he still felt wracked with uneasiness.

Percy picked his head up to look at Annabeth. Her face was as white as a sheet. He had never seen her like that, not at his expense, and he immediately felt shame and guilt wash over him. Percy placed his hand on top of hers.

“You’re okay, Percy,” she said. “It was just a panic attack.”

Percy just stared. “I’ve never had one before,” he whispered. 

“Usually they happen as a result of a trigger. Do you remember what it was?” Annabeth’s eyes were bright, and her face had returned to normal. This part, the strategizing, she could handle.

Percy picked at a thread on his jeans. He didn’t want to think about Gabe, but the memories jumped to mind anyway. 

“I was getting the soda,” Percy began. He stared down at his lap. “And it all came back to me out of nowhere. You remember my step-dad, Gabe?” 

Annabeth nodded. She could tell where this was going. Percy could see the gears in her brain working, connecting the dots.

“He used to ask me to get him beers all the time. And if I wasn’t quick enough, or something was wrong, he… he would hit me.” 

Percy watched Annabeth, gauging her reaction. Percy could tell she was horrified, even though she tried to hide it. 

“Percy,” she breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

The pair sat in silence for a moment while Annabeth absorbed the news. “Did... did he hit your mom too?” she asked gently.

Percy shook his head, as if trying to shake the memory loose. “No, never. That was part of the deal. He could knock me around, as long as he didn’t touch her.”

“Oh, Gods, Percy.”

“Please don’t make a big deal… or tell the others,” Percy urged. “I’m already embarrassed as it is.”

Annabeth shook her head. “You don’t have to be.”

Percy locked eyes with her. “I’m supposed to be focused on the quest, and I can’t even get stuff from years ago out of my head. How does that make me look?”

“Human, Percy,” Annabeth answered. “It makes you look human.”

Percy dragged his hands over his face. “No, it makes me look weak.”

“You’re allowed to feel weak, Percy. We all do.” Annabeth brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. 

Percy shook his head. “Not in front of everybody. I’m supposed to be strong for them… for you.”

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy and held him tight.

“I know you feel that way,” Annabeth said. “And I love that about you. But right now, I’ll be strong enough for the both of us.”

  
  
  



End file.
